


In Memory Of Our Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Sam is a Sweetheart, Slow Build, Stoner!Castiel, True Love, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Winchester is at an awkward point in his life. He just turned 18, is almost done with school, and he feels like his life is not really working out the way he would like it to.So when he meets a guy with dark messy hair and the bluest eyes he's ever seen, everything suddenly has a purpose. And although he does not want to admit it, his feelings for Castiel grow into something deeper.(If you want something fluffy with a happy ending and a lot of story, this is your shit)





	In Memory Of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizbobjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbobjones/gifts).



March 7th 1997

Dean wasn't excited for Ashley's party. He generally was not the party animal everyone expected him to be. He liked meeting with his close friends. Maybe playing some pole in a bar with them, or even having a drink at home playing trashy games like spin the bottle. But this party was going to be big. As far as Dean knew, Ashley had basically invited everyone she had conatct with, and it was a long list. 

Dean was probably at the top with Leslie, Matt and Chase, the only four people Dean would refer to as his friends. They were nice people. Leslie was a bit more of a goth girl. She had the personality of a grumpy man in his mid 60s, but made up for her rude comments with her charming love for human beings and animals. Matt and her had been in relationships many times, but Dean was not optimistic about their future. Maybe because Matt was the kind of guy to be a bit too stiff for a girl like her. He was always the one reminding all of them how important grades are. And Chase was always the one complaining about him being a nerd. Even though they were both pretty similar to each other. Both liked football, beer and the company of pretty girls.  
And so did Dean.   
It wasn't like he wasn't up for a night with a girl from the party. But he was certain that that girl would most likely be Ashley. She had made it pretty damn clear that she wanted more than to be friends with Dean, but he had no idea how to feel about it. Ashley was intelligent, and hot and extremely cheerful. Dean however just liked her as a friend Maybe he was insane for thinking like that: He knew for a fact that not only other students, but also several teachers dreamed about getting in her pants, but Dean wasn't. Which made him dislike the idea of the party even more. But it was Ashley's birthday. And Dean was not big enough of dick to pretend as though he had a headache and couldn't come. Besides, he had already picked a gift for her. It was just his favorite Whiskey with some flowers whose names he didn't know.  
At least he had something for her, unlike Chase.

Dean was about to change into something that didn't yell 'I have no sense of fashion at all', but he heard Sam yelling from downstairs. He walked through the room, and as he was about to grab the doorknob, it suddenly opened and a 5'4 redheaded girl was standing in front of him.  
“Charlie?”, he asked surprised.  
“Hi Dean-o.”, Charlie greeted him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair was curled up and bouncy. She was wearing her favorite Star Trek shirt, and some a baggy pair of washed out mom jeans.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Dean as happy to see her. But this was not the time he had expected her to show up at all. And if Dean thought about it, it had been a while since they had last met in person.   
Charlie sat down on the bed: “You told me about that party tonight. And I thought you could need some moral support dive into the unknown territory.”  
“Are you talking about Ashley's house or Ashley's...”  
“Both.”, Charlie said. There was a slight look on her face that Dean was not really able to identify. It was somewhere between doubt and scorn.   
Dean knew that Charlie didn't like Ashley. They had met once, and Ashley had said some questionable things about Charlie's sexuality. Dean never understood all the drama. He couldn't give less of a fuck about anything.

“C'mon Charlie, I don't want to have sex with her.”, Dean meant.  
“In that case you can keep the stuff on that you're wearing.”, Charlie casually said, and Dean had to smile a little.  
“Do you wanna dress me up?”, he asked, immediately seeing the familiar glowing appear in Charlie's eyes.  
“God, I'd love to.”, she said, and walked over to Dean's closet to dig through his clothes. Sometimes Dean was a bit scared by how well Charlie knew him. There was nothing he did not tell her about. Sure, she was just 15, but so much more mature and childish at the same time than most people he knew. They had been friends since years, and Dean would consider her to be his true best friend. She was like a sister to him.

Charlie threw a pair of distressed jeans onto the bed. Dean had totally forgotten he owned these. He had probably bought them while he had gone shopping with Leslie, it seemed like something she would wear.   
“Are you sure 'bout this?”, Dean asked after she had handed him an old plaid shirt in a color very similar to purple. God, Dean needed to expand his vocabulary.   
“You look amazing in plaid my dear Dean. Trust me on this. Just wear your Indiana Jones leather jacket with it.”; Charlie meant as she gave him Dean's Led zeppelin shirt.  
Dean hesitated, and then started to take his clothes off. Charlie had seen him naked anyways. Not like she or Dean cared. Dean kinda wishes he could have this type of relationship more often. But then again there wasn't anyone able to compete with Charlie.  
Dean doubtful at first. The jeans were a bit tight around the hips, and the plaid was a hint too bold for him, but all in all he needed to admit that Charlie had a sense of style. At least somewhat more than Dean.  
Charlie smiled as she saw the look on his face: “Told you.”  
She walked over to him, and started to adjust his hair. Dean took a step back: “Hey, hey! Don't touch my perfect hair.”, he said. Charlie giggled: “Dude, I was just trying to make you look less like a bank accountant.”  
Dean looked at himself in the mirror. She had totally messes up his front section: “I'll handle it.”  
Dean began to try and save his hairstyle.   
“Are you going to drink tonight?”, Charlie asked casually.  
“I don't know. Seems like something I'd do on a party, Kiddo.”, Dean explained. It was the truth. He liked to drink. It made him more social and daring, and he also enjoyed the taste of a good Whiskey.  
“I just don't want drunk Dean to call me at three in the morning like last time.”, Charlie mentioned, and Dean shrugged.  
“I was not that drunk.”  
“Yes, you were.”, Charlie smiled.   
Dean looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. It was almost 10 Pm. Dean had no sense about when to show up at a party. He did not want to how up too late and disappoint Ashley, but he sure as hell did not want to be the first one there.  
“I need to leave now.”, Charlie adjusted his shirt a bit and then looked as though she was proud of herself: “Have fun, but don't you dare to carry it too far.”  
Dean quickly grabbed the present before he followed her downstairs into the living room. Charlie opened the door and turned around like a ballerina.   
“Bye Dean.”, she looked past him and raised her voice: “Bye Sam.”  
Before Dean's little brother was able to answer, she had already leaped outside.   
Dean walked to the sofa on which Sam was sitting on. He was reading some kind of book Dean had never heard of. 

“Hey Sam, um, I'm gonna leave you alone. There's a party over at Ashley's. I will be back before dad's home. You know how the microwave works. And if you need anything, just call Ashley's house phone.”, Dean explained. Sam looked slightly more tired than usual. He nodded and put his book on the table to grab the glass of water that had been sitting there.  
“Does dad know?”, he asked. Dean sighed,  
“He doesn't need to. It's not like he's here anyways.”  
Sam seemed to be fine with that answer. Dean put his leather jacket on, and walked to the door.  
“Bye Dean.”, Sam muttered, as his face disappeared behind the book.   
Dean went out into the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading :D  
> I feel like the first chapter sucks ass, but I promise, it will get more interesting. It's just hard to find a way to set things up.  
> If you find any mistakes, please feel free to correct me.  
> Also, I'm sorry if my writing is a bit bumpy, I'm still trying to figure out how I should use words 'n stuff.  
> Comments are much appreciated ^^


End file.
